


Perdonar y Proteger

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Male Relationships, Oneshot, Relacioneshomosexuales, Romance, batflash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Divisiones invisibles al ser transitadas causan cambios fuera del control propio. Prepararse para sus consecuencias es algo para lo que nunca se esta preparado. Un heroico amor que demuestra su humanidad.





	Perdonar y Proteger

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Sean bienvenidos a las ideas chapadas por mi imaginación tras un momento de reflexión en el trono supremo o quizás fue solo el sueño, alguno de los dos, XD.**

***Cofcofcof***

**Disfruten su lectura.**

**Los personajes de DC son propiedad de sus correspondientes creadores.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una disculpa consiste en palabras que formulan frases sencillas, acompañadas por gestos de arrepentimiento, movimientos corporales tensos, torpes y repetitivos, con un detalle material innecesario específicamente al gusto de esa persona con quien intentas reestablecer la relación.

Una nota y la absurda canasta con diferentes comidas altas en calorías son el patrón acostumbrado envuelto por la obligación de solventar su dilema sin pensarlo profundamente, pero sabe que tiene la consciencia de que ese error fue su culpa, por idiota.

Y no es como si disfrutara mantener una eterna molestia, sino, llegar a un entendimiento de mutuo, desgraciadamente establecieron un acuerdo silencioso para recibir disculpas con canastas.

Pero ahí estaba, justo fuera de su trabajo, con el auto costoso, un porte misterioso y ¿rosas?, podía jurar que si trataba de un programa de cámara escondida, incluso una apuesta de la Liga, el murciélago terminaría con varias cabezas por cortar en su lista. Ignorando el ajetreo de la diminuta multitud formándose, fotografías tomadas y que podía vislumbrar un camión de prensa, fingió no verlo y caminar a la dirección contraria. Seguramente cualquier razón para tenerlo ahí, no debía ser por su causa, necesitaba recordar que fuera de la vida heroica son civiles con identidades por mantener.

Esto se trataba del día a día de Bruce Wayne.

\- Wally – Detuvo su andar, ¿era una broma?, definitivamente no escucho su nombre salir de la boca de Bruce, ni los pasos de este acercarse con ese absurdamente grande ramo de rosas. Movió los ojos de un lado a otro, las personas susurraban, reían sutilmente e incluso tecleaban en sus teléfonos celulares, excelente momento para tener atención fuera de su traje. – Wally. – apretó sus puños, contando mental y lentamente hasta diez, con la más grande confusión de todas se giró rascando su nuca.

\- ¿Me llamas a mí? – Obviamente le buscaba a él, ese era su nombre. Seriedad transmitida que le crispaba los nervios y daba un terrible presentimiento. – Lindas flores, ¿Alguna chica afortunada? – iba a pasársela sin responderle, hasta que cediera y recibir el ramo, imposible tan surrealista que hasta los villanos de Gotham terminarían aterrados por el sentimentalismo de Batman, incluso él ya comenzaba a ponerse en pánico. – Un consejo, no llames a otra persona, podría ponerse celosa. Hasta luego. – con su pie derecho dio un giro quedando de lado, ese tenía que ser un mensaje claro, cualquier cosa que tuvieran que arreglar en privado y no interrumpir sus vidas secretas. Batman era capaz de mandar a la mierda sus propias reglas por conveniencia, ¿Moral dudosa?, imposible, absurdo.

\- Wally

Escucho la vena de su paciencia quebrarse, apoyándose firmemente en el suelo, con una sonrisa tensa y el tic de su ojo, dio toda su atención al peli negro. – Por supuesto. Mire, si lo que necesita es otro consejo para solucionar lo que sea que haya hecho, no acose a las personas, ¿ok?, segundo, hable con esa persona, deje de lado los costosos obsequios y clichés de películas. – Le dio la espalda – Por último, no quiera tener el control de la situación siempre, señor… ¡BUENAS TARDES! – impulsado con la punta de su pie salió corriendo, moderándose lo más posible hasta parecer una velocidad humanamente considerable, dejando un ligero levantamiento de polvo detrás.

Las despampanantes luces de los flashes acompañadas por voces agudas de los reporteros provocaron el ceño fruncido de Bruce quedándose en silencio viendo los pétalos de esas flores caer uno por uno. -  **¿No fue como esperabas?** – saliendo de la multitud fue a su auto, cerrando con un golpe la puerta arrojando las flores al asiento del copiloto. Encendió el vehículo, presionando con fuerza el acelerador – **Bruce…**

 **\- Sin nombres** – gruño al inter comunicador, recibiendo una risa.

**\- Sugerí flores, no que fueras hasta su trabajo a dárselas.**

**\- No iba a dárselas en la Atalaya, tampoco buscarlo en su apartamento.** – justificaciones perfectamente entendibles para cualquiera menos Superman.

**\- ¿Y su trabajo?, llevan casi un mes sin hablarse salvo para las misiones.**

**\- Tu punto.** – la molestia en su tono de voz divirtió un poco a uno de los fundadores de la liga, tan humano. Cruzo varios semáforos, saltándose uno cuantos en rojo.

 **\- Aceptaste toda responsabilidad al emparejarte con un miembro, por supuesto no es que esto afecte negativamente sus posiciones, ni juzgarlos, pero ambos son amigos importantes para mí.** – un gruñido y el sonido del acelerador continuando sin detenerse –  **él te ama y todo lo que quiere es apoyarte. Vivimos el peligro a diario.** – aun sin que le respondiera, eligió cortar la comunicación asegurando hablar nuevamente si requería de su asistencia antes de su turno en los monitores.

Detuvo el auto en una calle solitaria, recargándose en el volante, pasando cada palabra de Superman como un mantra. Son héroes fuera de toda ley que imparten justicia, por el bien, de otras personas; despreocupados por su propia seguridad, pero cuando deciden cruzar la línea de compañerismo, comienzan colocarlos en la lista de quienes tiene que proteger a toda costa. Las heridas aumentaran, habrá sangre derramada y tener a la muerte cerca parecerá una experiencia común.

Tras ello, no permitiría que Wally antepusiera su seguridad por él, menos que descuidara sus responsabilidades cuando tuviera más moretones, cortes y contusiones de las acostumbradas.

Lo protegería, si eso significaba separarse de su lado, estaría dispuesto a ese sacrificio.

\- Perdóname, Wally. – dijo al aire, encendiendo el motor, girando a la dirección contraria justo a la salida de Central City.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por brindarle una oportunidad esta nueva creación.**

**Es una derivación de cierta historia en la que estoy trabajando, pero no he progresado demasiado, jejejeje.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
